pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
William James Dawson
Rev. William James Dawson (1854-1928) was an English poet, prose author, and clergyman. Life Dawson was born in Towcester, Northamptonshire, the eldest son of Rev. W.J. Dawson. He attended Kingswood School and Didsbury College.William James Dawson (1854–1928), At the Circulating Library. Web, Feb. 5, 2017. In 1875 he followed his father into the Wesleyan ministry in 1875, holding various appointments in Glasgow, London, and Southport. In 1892, he left the Wesleyans to become the minister of Highbury Quadrant Congregational Church, London. He wrote and published fiction, literary history, poetry, sermons, and a play. In 1879, he married Jane (Powell), and the couple had 6 children. Their son, Coningsby William Dawson (1883–1959), was also a writer. William Dawson and some of his children immigrated to the United States in 1908, and moved to Nelson, British Columbia, in 1911. He died in Nelson in 1928. Publications Poetry *''A Vision of Souls, with other ballads and poems. London: E. Stock, 1884. *America, and other poems. London & New York: John Lane, 1914. Play * ''Savonarola: A drama. London: Grant Richards, 1900.Savonarola: A drama, Open Library, Web, Feb. 5, 2017. Novels * The Redemption of Edward Strahan: A social story. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1891; New York: Fleming H. Revell, 1891. * The Story of Hannah. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1896; New York: Dodd, Mead, 1896. * The House of Dreams. London: James Bowden, 1897; New York: Dodd, Mead, 1897. * Judith Boldero: A Tragic Romance. London: James Bowden, 1898. *''The Doctor Speaks: Being some episodes in the experiences of John Selkirk, M.D.'' London: Grant Richards, 1900. *''Jim and His Soul. New York: Thomas Y. Crowell, 1900. * ''The Forgotten Secret. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1906; New York: Fleming H. Revell, 1906. *''A Prophet in Babylon: A novel of social service. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1907; New York: Fleming H. Revell, 1907. * ''A Soldier of the Future. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1908; New York: Fleming H. Revell, 1908. *''Masterman and Son. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1909; New York: Fleming H. Revell, 1909. * ''Robert Shenstone: A novel. London & New York: John Lane, 1917. * The War Eagle: A contemporary novel. London: & New York: John Lane, 1918. * Chalmers Comes Back. London & New York: John Lane, 1919; Toronto: Ryerson Press, 1920. * The Borrowdale Tragedy''London: & New York: John Lane, 1920. Short fiction *London Idylls. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1895; New York: Thomas Y. Crowell, 1895. *Thro' Lattice-Windows. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1897; New York: Doubleday, 1897. Non-fiction * ''Quest and Vision, Essays in life and literature. London: E. Stock, 1886; London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1892. *''The Makers of Modern English. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1890 **also published as ''The Makers of Modern Poetry. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1899. **published in U.S. as The Makers of English Poetry. New York: Fleming H. Revell, 1903. * The Making of Manhood. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1894. *''The Threshold of Manhood. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1895. * ''The Makers of Modern Prose. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1899 **published in U.S. as The Makers of English Prose. New York: Fleming H. Revell, 1906. * The Book of Courage. Edinburgh & London: Oliphant, Anderson & Ferrier, 1900; New York: Fleming H. Revell, 1911. * The Man Christ Jesus: A life of Christ. London: Grant Richards, 1901 **published in U.S. as The Life of Christ. Philadelphia: G.W. Jacobs, 1901. *''Literary Leaders of Modern England. New York: Chautauqua Press, 1902. * ''The Makers of English Fiction. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1905; New York: Fleming H. Revell, 1905. *''The Empire of Love. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1907; New York: Fleming H. Revell, 1907. *''The Great English Letter-Writers (with Coningsby Dawson). New York & London: Harper, 1908. *''The Great English Essayists'' (with Coningsby Dawson). New York & London: Harper, 1909. *''The Great English Letter-Writers'' (with Coningsby Dawson). (2 volumes), London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1909. Volume I, Volume II *''The Great English Essayists. New York & London: Harper, 1909. *The Divine Challenge. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1910; New York: Doran, 1910. *''The Great English Short Story Writers (with Coningsby Dawson). New York & London: Harper, 1910. *''The Great English Novelists'' (with Coningsby Dawson). New York & London: Harper, 1911. *''A Child's Memorial: By her father and brother'' (with Coningsby Dawson). 1911. * The Father of a Soldier. London & New York: John Lane, 1918. Edited * The American Hymnal. New York: Century, 1913. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:William James Dawson, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 5, 2017. See also * List of British poets References * Notes External links ;Poems * "Inspirations" *Dawson in A Victorian Anthology: "A Child's Portrait," "Bird's Song at Morning," "Ideal Memory," "To a Desolate Friend," "The Angel at the Ford" ;Books * * William James Dawson at the Internet Archive. ;About *William James Dawson, At the Circulating Library Category:English clergy Category:English religious writers Category:English novelists Category:People from Towcester Category:1854 births Category:1928 deaths Category:19th-century poets Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:English poets Category:Poets